ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jamila
Jamila (ジャミラ - Jamira) is a monster who appeared in the TV series, Ultraman. The episode in which he so appeared was episode 23, entitled "My Home Is Earth." Subtitle: Comet Monster (棲星怪獣 - Seisei kaijū) Ultraman Powers/Weapons *Flames: Jamila can fire a stream of flames from her mouth *Fire Resistance: Any sort of fire-based attacks does no harm to Jamila in any way Weakness Jamila is extremely weak against water, being doused in it causes her great pain. History Originally a human astronaut who became lost in a manned satellite, Jamila landed on another planet without water or air, where she survived until tragically mutating into a space monster. Bitter and angry towards mankind for keeping her safety a secret to avoid hurting the public’s faith in science, Jamila soon returned to Earth in an invisible spaceship to get revenge on those who‘d forgotten her by attacking a peace conference in Tokyo over the arms race between the U.S. and Russia. A search was sent out to locate the monster, soon catching up to her and attacking her, however, her invisibility made it difficult to hit her until finally, it vanished into space. They then discovered that the her invisibility was the result of her hull moving at high speeds, making it invisible to the human eye. They soon came u p with a plan to use three special new weapons using different wave length of light, which together could reveal the invisible beast. The plan worked perfectly and Jamila was revealed and they opened fire. Once the disguise was blown, Jamila emerged and was chased by the Science Patrol into the forest. They opened fire but their weapons were useless against the space monster. Jamila finally managed to escape into the forest and the Science Patrol couldn’t find her. The next day, the army attacked Jamila with flamethrowers but she proved immune to the weapons. Enraged, the former human launched an attack on a nearby village to vent her rage, igniting it into a blazing inferno with his flames. The space giant soon attacked the World Peace Conference in Tokyo, only to be attacked with rain bombs with injured him. However, the creature’s thirst for vengeance wouldn’t allow him to stop, causing him to begin destroying the flags of the people who had forgotten him. Ultraman soon arrived to battle the mutated woman, but Jamila, having once been a human, proved to be a more skilled opponent for the hero. Jamila and Ultraman fought back and forth until Ultraman unleashed the Ultra-Shower on her. Crying out in agony, Jamila fell to the ground, finally dying. However, realizing Jamila was merely the victim of circumstance and politics, the Science Patrol gave Jamila a proper funeral and mounted a plaque in her honor. Trivia *Jamila's episode and appearance is known to be one of the more tragic and heartbreaking, as the monster herself was human until she was abandoned by mankind and her hideous transformation into the monster. Her death is also one of the more saddening ones as not only is she given a memorial but the respect of the Science Patrol. This has only been done with Pigmon, Jirass, and Seabozu. *Jamila's roar is actually a baby's crying very low-pitch, to make the monster sound more tragic. *Jamila is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Neck. Ultraman Powered Jamila reappeared in the series, Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero. Much like his original incarnation, however being a man, Jamila was a man who dispised humanity to abandoning him for science and was transformed into a space monster. Unlike his original counterpart however, Jamila is more of a parasite that can switch between being a man and a monster and also battles with his grudge in order to protect his daughter, who wants Jamila to be restored to his original humanity. Upon battling with Ultraman Powered, his daughter cries out to him and Jamila regains his humanity to see what he has become. Filled with guilt, Jamila allows Powered to destroy him and end the terror and madness. His daughter vowed to become an astronaut and find out what had happened to her father in order to be able to keep it from ever happening again to any other people. *According to the series, Jamila's name is translated as Beautiful. *In this series, Jamila possesses no superpowers. *In this series, Jamila's appearance looks more robotic rather than organic. Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Neck Category:Template